


i'm yours

by princevaltersen



Series: skam fic week 2017 - august [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, SkamFicWeek, continue of even's clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: “I love you, Even. You are the best thing in my life.”





	i'm yours

“We’re going to meet our friends, we’re going to the park and we’re going to drink beer, alright?” Even soothed, holding Isak’s face between his hands, rubbing his thumb across Isak’s cheek. He tried to calm him down, they had never been shouted at before. Sure, they had looked given to them, but up until then, no one had dared to shout anything at them. Even tried to ignore it, but Isak wasn’t having any of it. He was there to protect, and wouldn’t let anyone get away with anything wrong. That was one thing Even admired about Isak, he was always there to make sure he did the right thing. He seemed to have changed from what Eva was telling Even happened in first year. She was equally as proud of him as Even was of Isak.

 

Isak was still shaking with anger as Even held him, he could feel it and saw Isak clench his fist, trying to work off the anger. Even wrapped his arms around the back of Isak’s neck and leaned in, brushing his nose against Isak’s, making him smile. It had been their comfort, their little thing they had since day one. Isak had rubbed his nose against Even’s, that first morning they held each other for hours. Ever since, it was something Even did to calm Isak, or to help him sleep. He would run his finger from the top of Isak’s nose to the end of his nose and would soon find he was asleep and had shuffled closer in to Even and the warmth he gave. Even was sure he was confident every time he said Isak was the best thing to happen to him.

 

Finally, Isak seemed to calm down and leaned in for a hug with Even, squeezing him tightly, as if he would never let go. Isak buried his face in Even’s neck and whispered to him.

 

“I love you, Even. You are the best thing in my life.” Isak whispered, it was muffled but Even heard it, and knew he meant it.

 

“I love you too, Isak. I really do.” Even smiled, kissing Isak quick on the lips, “Come on, they’ll be waiting.”

 

They held hands, not caring about anyone else around them anymore. Isak was passed the stage of feeling embarrassed or scared something would happen. Even looked over at Isak however, and he seemed to be looking around everywhere, turning his head around to scan the area and make sure that no one was there to see them. He usually didn’t care, he had given up. It seemed like the anger had ran out and the nerves had kicked in, and Even knew that Isak wasn’t the best under pressure. Even stopped them walking as they got to the park entrance.

 

“Baby, it’s okay.” Even whispered, leaning in to peck Isak on the lips.

 

“What are you on about?” Isak asked, despite knowing exactly what Even was talking about.

 

“You’re scared. I can see it.” Even said, “Don’t worry though, people like him aren’t everywhere.”

 

Isak shuffled his feet around on the floor, before looking back up at Even with shining eyes, from tears that were about to form.

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I’m not going to get hurt from idiots like that. You’re so strong, Isak. Ignore those people, don’t let them have their way.” Even comforted, taking Isak for a hug and tucking him under his chin.

 

“I don’t think I tell you enough how I do appreciate you though.” Isak said.

 

“Are you kidding me? You tell me enough. More than enough.”

 

“No, like how you decided to do the washing that I left from last night this morning before I woke up because I’m a little shit and how I didn’t even think about saying thanks because I then demanded you to make me pancakes-” Isak rushed before Even started laughing at him.

 

“Isak, I make you pancakes every Tuesday morning.” Even interrupted.

 

“But still!” Isak shouted before Even stopped him by kissing him and pulling him in close, running his hand through Isak’s hair.

 

“It’s okay, Isak. You never get so worked up about this, are you doing alright?” Even asked cupping Isak’s face with his hands.

 

“I maybe thought about the future together a little.”

 

“What about our future?”

 

“I thought maybe you would get on your film course, and then I’d be in my third year. And I thought we could go on holiday together, try and do some more things before we finally have to get full time jobs and think about more bills than the ones we already have.”

 

“We don’t even have that much issue with bills we only have two rooms.” Even said, while Isak rolled his eyes, “I do think it’s sweet that you’re thinking about planning our future. It’s hot.”

 

“You find the fact I’m talking about paying bills hot?” Isak said, poking Even in the chest, “Just you wait until I mention thinking about asking the landlord if we can get a new washing machine in.”

 

“Save that for the bedroom, Isak,” Even whispered into Isak’s ear before Isak pushed him away laughing.

 

“That’s just embarrassing.”

 

“Just you wait until I get to tell everyone about all the dorky things you do that I didn’t realise until we moved in together.” Even said linking his hands together with Isak as he leaned back.

 

“Jonas still likes to bring up the tea thing. You should have told me how to make a cup of tea before we decided to have people around.”

 

“It was adorable though.” Even smiled, walking along the path swinging his hand and Isak’s around.

 

“We’re going to be even more late if we don’t hurry up.”

 

Isak dragged Even by his arm up the path until they were running and then Even looked over at Isak, raising his eyebrows and challenging him to a race. They ran their way to where their friends were, sat in a circle drinking beer in the park. Jonas had his guitar and Isak knew the first song he was going to sing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> a day late!! sorry!!


End file.
